Blue sky
by Gozuki
Summary: Lirin and Goku have a small conversation and Lirin has some confessions...(Pre-sequal to 'in the wind')


**Blue Sky**

**By: Lirin-chan **

**Rating: G**

**Warning: Angst...the usual. **

**Summary: Lirin has a moment alone with Goku. (Pre-squeal to 'in the wind') **

**Featuring the song 'Millers angels' by Counting Crows. **

* * *

_Miller's angels in black and white..._

I heard about what happened a few weeks ago, and it took me a while to get the courage to come see you...after...well...everything that happened.

_Welcome everyone in..._

I'm so sorry for everything. I knew everything about my father's resurrection, and I thought that you...of all people would be the one to make it. And even after you helped me so many times, I never thought....that this would happen.

_Children dreaming of wrong and right, _

I wonder if it's warm where you are. You always liked it when the sun was out.

_Wrapped in grace and in sin. _

Your grave is so small, and it has nothing. Not even a head stone. Nothing except for this rose. I wonder who left it here...

_They come out of the blue sky..._

Who ever it was...must really miss you. I know I do.

_They come out of the blue..._

There are so many things I wanted to say to you, and ask you. And it feels awkward that I'm talking to you when you probably can't hear me.

_They come out of the blue sky, _

I wanted to tell you that I...sorta...liked you. Even if you were my enemy.

_But you never know..._

I had my chance that one night...but I was too afraid to say anything.

_Where their gonna go..._

You saved me from that Hazel guy. And you were the only one willing to do it. Was my life really all that valuable?

_Hey Romeo. _

We talked the whole night, remember? It was really fun. I could never talk to Kou or Yaone about all that stuff.

_Miller's fingers are traveling..._

-Flashback-

"Finally awake?" Goku smiled at the young demon girl whose head was resting in his lap.

_Down the length of her thigh..._

Lirin blushed as she sat up, observing her surroundings. She noticed they were still in the woods. Four tents were pitched up, and only three were occupied.

_But miller's mind is still wandering..._

Goku got up and fed more wood to the fire. "You cold?" he asked Lirin. The girl blushed again. "A little." She half whispered.

_Staring up at the sky. _

He smiled and got a blanket from his backpack. "Here." He said, wrapping it around her.

_They come out of the blue sky..._

"Why?" Lirin asked.

_They come out of the blue..._

"Why what?" said Goku with evident confusion.

_They come out of the blue sky..._

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. Goku looked into the fire, decided on how to answer.

_But you never know..._

After a few seconds, Goku looked back at her and smiled. "Because I wanted to prove to Sanzo and the others that you're really not a bad person...I mean...everyone should get a second chance, right?"

_Where their gonna go..._

Lirin looked down at her hands. "I guess..."

_Hey Romeo._

-End flashback-

After that...I couldn't stop thinking about what you said.

_Don't come around..._

About everyone getting a second chance...

_Don't come around here..._

I think maybe a long time ago...someone gave you a second chance too.

_Please don't, don't come around..._

That's why you believe in it so much...

_Miller's angels are hovering... _

I'm crying for you now...because I never gave _you _a second chance.

_In between the earth and the sun..._

You were always 'my enemy' to me.

_In the shadow of God's unwavering love..._

It was unfair of me to think that way, even after you helped me.

_I am a fortunate son. _

You've saved me twice in this life time...you died to protect your friends, the people of this earth and even me...

_They come out of the blue sky..._

I think I hear someone coming...so I'd better go now.

_They come out of the blue..._

I just wanted to leave here with no regrets...

_They come out of the blue sky..._

And...I never knew how to say thank you to my enemies...but I can say it to a friend...

_But you never know...where their gonna go. _

"Thank you."

_Hey...Romeo..._

* * *

**I've never seen reload gunlock...so if that little 'Lirin is saved, blah blah blah' was wrong...so sue me. **

**Anyway... **

'**Nothing gold can stay' will be postponed... till I think of something. **

**Tootles...**

**Lirin-chan (Soon to be Itan Baka Saru...or something like that) **


End file.
